<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Finesse of Exchanging Power (aka Rook gets hurt a Lot) by Ayden600</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469832">The Finesse of Exchanging Power (aka Rook gets hurt a Lot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden600/pseuds/Ayden600'>Ayden600</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTHB, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Branding, Cassius is bastard, Claustrophobia, Compliant whumpee, Dependency, Drugging, Exploiting fears, Flashbacks, Forced Affection, Intimate Whumper, Magic, Manipulation, Noncon touching/kissing tw, Pet whump tw, Restraints, Rook is babie, Telepathy, Thorne is also babie, Whump, touch starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden600/pseuds/Ayden600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of the Asetian organization known as Carovnik Piadiov, purposed to train people in the use of magic; Cassius exploits and torments Rook while going unnoticed by their superiors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Asterion/Aerus Hekillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Claustrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are oneshots from a huge doc of no-timeline, barely cohesive stories of all my disaster OCs. I don't expect many people to understand it without context but I hope you enjoy!<br/>For context, Cassius is telepathic and also has empath-type powers of influencing and changing people's emotions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rook came back to the palace after what seemed like forever. He wouldn’t be able to stay for long, but to finally be with his lover again, to touch him and see his face and hear his voice- gods. He snuck up through the balcony as he always did, entering soundlessly. Hoping to surprise him. Gods, he’d missed him so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was oddly quiet. He looked down to see blood staining the floor, in a huge pool that followed to Aerus’s broken body. He’d been stabbed, once or maybe twice, and tortured from the looks of the burn marks on his body. “Gods, Aerus, please stay with me-” Rook didn’t even know if he was still alive- “Aerus, please-” His lover reached up and weakly brushed his face, leaving a trail of blood behind. “Rook…” The light faded from his eyes as Rook leaned over to kiss him, and he cried out. In shock. In <strong>horror</strong>. He’d find the person who did this. And kill them.</em>
</p><p>“C’mon moonlighter, you can do better than that.” Cassius’s voice was biting and sarcastic as Rook plummeted back to reality. Suddenly once again felt the cold of the shackles against his wrists and panic coursing through his veins. “No- Aerus- fuck, please- stop…” “Calm the fuck down.” He slapped him across the face, a sharp jolt of pain that brought him back to the present. “It’s always, always that lover. The king… of Hekillios, right? He does mean a lot to you…” “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” “We could find him. It’d be easy enough, to make what I showed you a reality.” “No…” His voice was weak, tears already dripping from his eyes as an aftereffect of the all-too-real grief that’d come upon him from the vision. “Please…”</p><p>“You know what you have to do, then?” Cassius prompted. “Hurt me,” Rook said softly. “What was that?”</p><p>“Hurt me instead. Don’t- don’t go after him, <em>please</em>- hurt me, however you’d like, please.” Cassius nodded coldly. “Hm… we’re making progress, it seems.”</p><p>Cassius stood behind him, with a hand on each of Rook’s shoulders. That was probably how part of his powers worked, having to touch someone to see their thoughts. He struggled against the chains keeping him in place, lashing out futiley in attempt to get away. “None of that now.” His voice was dangerously quiet. Threatening. Rook stilled, not in compliance but simply recognizing that it was truly useless to struggle and only made his wrists and legs ache. “Now I just need you to think about something you’re scared of. Anything at all, I’m... just curious.” Rook froze for a second, realized whatever it was would be used against him. “No- fuck-” He tried to force his thoughts away from it. Thought of that time, running through the field outside the palace with Aerus, making him a flower crown and kissing him and laughing against his lips, the taste of wine still lingering- <em>the wood not even an inch from his face-</em> feeling completely safe, completely comfortable in Aerus’s arms, that night when he’d taught him how to shoot- <em>he couldn’t breathe-</em> the view from the mountain they’d climbed, the sunset painting the sky red and gold- <em>closing in on him, it would crush him, he was going to die, it was heavy on his chest, he couldn’t breathe, eight more hours, he couldn’t think, he was going to die, he’d be crushed under there-</em></p><p>“Claustrophobia? Would’ve thought you’d be able to hide it a bit easier than that, even with me pushing you. Well, that can be arranged easily enough. Wait here.” Cassius left him without another word, soon to be back with- gods, Rook didn’t even want to know.</p>
<hr/><p>“YOU’RE FUCKING INSANE IF YOU THINK I WOULD-” Rook thrashed against the ropes binding him, panicking. “No, you don’t fucking get it- a fucking coffin- I <em>can’t</em>-”<br/>
“Would you rather me hurt him?”<br/>
<em>Yes. </em>“No- just- please, anything else, don’t make me-” Cassius cut the ropes in a clear motion, ignoring Rook's pleas.<br/>
“Rook. Look at me.” Cassius’s voice was grave and heavy with threat. Commanding, forceful like Aerus’s was but using fear instead of beauty. Rook hated it. “Calm down.”</p><p>He felt his body suddenly drain of fear, his heartbeat slowing. Which didn’t even make sense cause- it was a fucking coffin for gods’ sake, it’d crush him, he would suffocate, <em>why wasn’t he scared anymore?</em> He pictured Aerus, first as perfect as he’d always been, and then bleeding out on the floor, body turning ice cold. <em>Whatever just happened, I have to do it. For him.</em></p><p>His legs felt weak beneath him as he climbed into the coffin- <em>gods wait what if he buries me alive-</em> but Cassius had already slammed the top on him before he could reconsider. Fear instantly flooded him again- he had probably been fucking with Rook’s head again before, holding it back.</p><p>He panicked within the first few seconds, the wood was almost touching his face, closed in on him completely, <em>he was going to die in here, and Aerus wouldn’t know…</em> He thrashed in the tiny box, pain cracking through his head as it banged against the top, barely able to move, barely able to <em>breathe</em>. “Please- please, fuck- I can’t- can’t fucking breathe-” Either Cassius didn’t hear him, or he was indifferent to Rook’s pleas. He was being crushed, it was closing in on him, <em>how was he still alive</em> - “PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO DIE- FUCK- PLEASE-” his chest heaved with heavy sobs, he shook as he desperately kept hitting the top, trying anything to get it open because there was no air in here, if he stayed he’d die, he was going to die, <em>he couldn’t die here, he had to get out.</em> He hit the unyielding wood again and pain lanced through his hand, he felt a sickening crack of something dislocated, or maybe broken, and cried out in pain and desperation.</p><p>He dropped his wounded hand to his side and let the tears fall, rolling down the sides of his face as he struggled to breathe in shaky gasps. His panic didn’t let up, for gods-knew-how-long, his heart constantly racing as the sides only got tighter, and closer, as he could breathe less and less although it’d started out as barely at all, as he attempted begging to be let out but was only met with silence each time.</p><p>After what felt like hours- who knew how long it’d been- he heard a key turning in a lock, and the front of the coffin swung open. It was as if his body had been taken over, instinct acting on him before his mind, and he jumped out and <em>sprinted</em>. Had to get away. He shoved past Cassius and futiley tried to turn the locked doorknob, panic rising in his chest- <em>he needed to get outside-</em> and then it happened again. Every feeling draining from his body, replaced with a numb calmness. “Stop fucking with my head,” he hissed. Cassius shrugged. “You’d’ve torn yourself apart if I didn’t, and only I get to do that.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Rook was met with a harsh slap across his face, and winced at the sting.</p><p>“You’ll learn not to talk to me like that, in time,” Cassius murmured. “Especially ‘cause I’m the one with pretty much complete control over you. Scarlett won’t be back for a few days and if she thinks I’m taking you on… well she does hate you anyway, so she wouldn’t even care if you told her. And speak to me like that again and the consequences will be <em>much</em> worse.”</p><p>“Well would you fucking just go along with some psycho who just locked you in a fucking coffin? For gods’ sake-” he was rapidly pacing around the room, shoving against windows to see if anything would break because <em>godsdamnit he needed to get outside.</em></p><p>“I warned you.” Cassius pulled out his knife, a wickedly curved karambit. “Hm, what kinda scars should I leave on someone as pretty as you? Make it known, that you were here, that you were mine? ‘M sure your boyfriend would love that. Not as if he’d be able to get you back, as if anyone would. Whoever even came close would surely be dead before you had the slightest chance.”</p><p>“Can we skip the talking and just get to it? I don’t have all day for this.” His voice tapered at the end, too high, too timid. He bit his lip and tried to push back the panic continuing to rise in his chest, <em>he needed to get outside, somewhere open, he’d be trapped again, he was trapped-</em></p><p>Cassius laughed softly, and Rook hated the sound. “If you insist. Take a seat.”</p><p>Rook tried to stay calm, at least he wasn’t being locked in another box, but the same feeling of being so trapped and helpless left him weak with fear as Cassius tied his hands and ankles tight to the chair. He ghosted the knife along Rook’s face, tracing a line with the curved point. Not cutting deep enough to draw blood, but enough to make Rook shudder in anticipation of it. “Right where you’d always be able to see it…” he murmured. Rook studied him for a moment, trying to distract himself from his fear. Was Cassius even human? The wings and horns said otherwise, and in that moment he might as well have truly been the devil. He practically already was, to Rook. A twisted, evil version of Aerus, almost, the things that Rook loved about him twisted beyond recognition while retaining enough of the same qualities to create a painful reminder of the lover he missed so much. If he'd believed the Vykaran myths, Cassius would <em>definitely</em> be what they called a shadow. They believed that there was both a light and dark version of each person, and the more extreme one got, it was the natural order that the other would too.</p><p>He gasped at the sudden, sharp pain burning across his face as Cassius dug the blade in a neat line of red, drawn out of his thoughts. He made another cut, the exact same but mirroring the burning, painful line on the other side of his face. Rook whimpered at the pain, and the discomfort of having Cassius so close to him. He hated having people other than Aerus this close, where they could touch him, take whatever they wanted before he noticed. Part of it was his instincts of living around so many thieves and murderers- like himself- but the way Cassius was in his face was more than that. It was <em>invasive.</em></p><p>Cassius suddenly stabbed the blade into Rook’s shoulder, it was shallow but still enough to make him scream at the sudden, overwhelming pain. “Fuck- stop-” he choked.” Cassius only smiled at him before twisting the knife. Rook’s vision turned white, the pain blinding him as his scream tapered off higher and more desperate, ripping from his throat despite him not wanting Cassius to know how much it was getting to him. Cassius drew out the knife at some point, Rook realized, although the pain was still just as all-encompassing without the blade there, the damage already having been done.</p><p>“You ready to reconsider?”</p><p>Rook nodded, hissing at the heightened pain of the movement.</p><p>“Alright then. That might be enough for now, then. Wouldn’t have had to have done all that extra if you’d just been decent to me.” Cassius stroked the flat of the knife against Rook’s face, wiping off the blood before sheathing it. Rook cringed at the sensation.</p><p>“You’ll learn your place, moonlighter.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I have you now, my pretty" BTHB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aerus gets kidnapped by Cassius and shit goes down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note- in verse, a vatrabiar is a weapon similar to a darksaber in Star Wars but like with fire and a lot less practical properties other than that it’s a saber of fucking fire, and made of material used with the purpose of channeling magic through it so it can be both a physical and magical weapon.</p><p>AERUS BELONGS TO <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ki_Needs_A_Hug">Loki_Needs_A_Hug</a> ! They have one piece with him in it and a huge fic that's absolutely amazing if you want to check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerus awoke slowly, and with a pounding headache. It felt as if he’d had way, <em>way</em> too much to drink. It took him a bit to notice his surroundings, still confused and dazed from whatever the fuck that guy had given him. His wine had tasted odd that night, and he’d supposed he’d just drank too much as he’d stumbled to bed, but then a man- well, somewhat- had appeared through a mirror-like door, and as consciousness had slipped away from him, he’d felt himself be picked up and carried through what he assumed was some kind of portal. </p><p>He was bound tightly to a chair, limbs almost completely immobilized, and he groggily blinked to see the same person from before staring at him contemplatedly. Aerus tried as best he could to still look noble. Regal. <em>Gods, if my father saw me like this…</em> he shuddered before looking directly into the icy eyes of the man in front of him and speaking with as much command as possible.</p><p>“You’re not going to get away with this, people are going to be after me, I am the king, after all. Whatever your intent was, we can reach a negotiation, I assure you. There’s no need for… for all this.”</p><p>“Oh, Your Majesty-” Mocking respect filled Cassius’s tone, as if to point out just how horrible of a king he was. Gods, he hadn’t even been able to look out for himself. “I think you misunderstood. It’s not about a long time with you, but a <em>good</em> time. And there’s no negotiation needed, you’re precisely where I want you. You’re the one I’ve heard so, so much about- I mean, it was honestly about to start to get annoying but he was so *vulnerable* talking about you. He really does love you.  Which’ll mean it will only hurt more when he sees you like this. Rook, I mean. Gods, you don’t know the first thing about that boyfriend of yours. Not like I do. How weak he is… when he’s vulnerable, when he’s truly *hurting*, when he’s past his breaking point and just utterly <em>pathetic</em>... when he can’t put up that front like he does with pretty much everyone else and maybe you too. You wouldn’t love him, would you? If you knew him as I did? Eh, whatever. The important thing is that you’re each other’s weakness. And now I have you both.” </p><p>Aerus tried hard not to imagine Rook hurting as he had been. Like after he’d been whipped. <em>Gods, please don’t let him be hurt as I’d been.</em> It was near impossible to think of him being weak- after all, he’d barely seemed affected on the brink of starvation, or facing the possibility of execution with stony rage instead of terror. <em>He must be lying.</em></p><p>“Well, if you do have him too, <em>where is he?</em>” His words meant nothing here, and he struggled to remember this. Aerus was just as powerless as any other, they were far off, probably in some other country- Asiete, Rook said. They’d barely acted towards Hekillios whatsoever, keeping a non-aggression pact and nothing more, seclusive and extremely secretive of what went on behind their borders. Meaning there was almost no chance of being found there, because no one would suspect them. </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Cassius hummed, striding in a slow, steady gate to the rack where he kept his weapons. <em>Gods</em>, did he love the weapons made in Asiete. He spun a vatrabiar between his fingers, not yet igniting it, and also pulled out a whip. </p><p>Aerus froze. <em>Fuck. No-</em> He clenched his jaw and tried to keep breathing, not allowing his mind to go back to that day. But gods, how he remembered the pain. And he was desperate not to ever experience it again. </p><p>It didn’t escape his notice, the way the king tensed at seeing the whip. And Cassius decided to have fun with it. He cut the ropes on the chair and motioned for him to stand up, and he complied shakily. He could still see, still remember- his pleading falling on deaf ears, blood rolling down his burning back and soaking the floorboards, the pain so bad he thought he’d die- </p><p>“Take off your shirt,” Cassius instructed. “Unless you’d prefer it to get ruined.” Aerus froze for a second, more than ashamed of his scars and hesitant of how vulnerable he’d be, but he did so. </p><p>Cassius let out a soft, low whistle at the sight of Aerus’s lash scars. “Gods, who fucked you up this bad?” he laughed. “Someone else must’ve decided you were fun… we’ll see if that holds up.” He ran a hand over the raised, pale scars crossing over his back, completely invasive to Aerus’s dignity and personal space. “Who was it? They were Asetian, I’m guessing? They do have a penchant for revenge here, and I can’t say I blame them.” Aerus shook his head. “You don’t deserve to know <em>anything</em> about it.” Cassius shrugged. “I’m sure I don’t, but no one gets what they deserve, after all? Or else your boyfriend would have been assassinated for treason, am I right? A <em>long</em> time ago. As for what you wouldn’t reveal, I can say it if that’s easier. The touch was enough. You’re even more of an open book than your dear lover, gods, the two of you both are just boiling with rage and pain and it’s so <em>easy</em> to just slip inside. Your father, though, huh? Wouldn’t have expected that. Gods, that’s low, and you didn’t even do anything. Hm, no matter. I can guarantee you I can show you much worse.” </p><p>Aerus gasped. “How the <em>fuck</em>- get out of my head, you vile piece of-”<br/>
“Careful, your majesty. Remember you’re completely at my mercy right now. And so is Rook.”<br/>
Right. </p><p>“Alright then, face the wall, and don’t move.”<br/>
<em>Fuck.</em><br/>
Cassius tied his wrists over his head and threaded the rope through an anchor on the wall. The room had several, after all it was to his design.<br/>
Cassius traced the leather slowly over Aerus’s shoulders, letting the anticipation run its course before he started anything. Drawing it back, letting him hear the <em>crack</em> and laughing at his surprised gasp when no pain followed.<br/>
The suspense was almost worse. Knowing Cassius was taunting him, toying with him, and it was working. He could already expect the pain, practically already felt it just from the memory. And gods, he wanted Rook. He’d been the only thing keeping him afloat when things at the castle got bad, and knowing he was also being tormented by this <em>monster</em> was almost too much.<br/>
He resisted the urge to yell out at him to just get the fuck on with it, but was too scared that he would after all. </p><p>But then the touch on his back drew away. Without any of it even having been painful. Cassius smirked at Aerus’s tension, at the way he was shaking in fear. The power over him. Suddenly, Aerus felt leather being harshly shoved between his lips and he panicked as it blurred with the memory- <em>pleading, screaming with his father to stop it all, he wouldn’t love a man, he wouldn’t be perverted, he’d be a good king, the gag shoved back into his mouth as he was only whipped harder.</em> He heard the sound of fire crackling across something, and then screamed against the leather as his world erupted into pure, white-hot agony. </p><p>Adrenaline raced through Cassius’s veins at hearing Aerus scream, he smiled as he dug the vatrabiar in another flaming line across his back. He drew it away to see the two bleeding burns crossing over his back in thick lines, burning white against his skin as the magic did to people. He pressed a hand against the wounds and Aerus cried out, the whip falling from his mouth as the cry turned into a scream that tore through his lungs. “Please- stop-”</p><p>Cassius laughed and reignited the vatrabiar, striking it across Aerus again. The agony overwhelmed his senses, he couldn’t even think anything other than wanting  it to end-</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU <em>DOING</em>?!” </p><p>Cassius paused for a moment and turned at the sound of Rook’s voice ringing through the room.  “Ah, Rook, you’ve decided to join us. I was just getting to know your boyfr-”<br/>
“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!”<br/>
“You have no say in that.”<br/>
Rook nocked an arrow and pulled it tight, aiming right at Cassius’s heart.</p><p>“Wait- Rook?” Aerus said weakly.<br/>
“Yeah love I’m here, I’ll get you out,” he murmered.<br/>
Cassius smirked at Rook.<br/>
“You’re really this sure I’m not just fucking with you again?”<br/>
Rook hesitated before he shot- of course he’d want Cassius dead, but the repercussions he’d face from Piadiov wouldn’t be worth it if Aerus’s life wasn’t really on the line…</p><p>The hesitation was enough for Cassius to seize the opportunity and wrench the bow out of his hands with nothing more than a thought in its direction. “Gods, you really thought that’d work…”<br/>
“Not really, but I- I had to try,” Rook stammered, rage and fear twisting in his heart at seeing Aerus hurt.<br/>
“No matter, moonlighter. I can show you your place.”<br/>
“And I can report you to Hekillios.”<br/>
“Hekillios is an empty threat, they wouldn’t believe you anyway. Give it up, Rook, you’re helpless. Like you always are.”<br/>
“We aren’t an empty threat just ‘cause we don’t have magic-” Aerus interjected.<br/>
It went ignored by both of them. And while Rook knew Hekillios did hold some power, it was nothing to that of Asiete. “I know about their politics almost as well as Aerus does, it’s not an empty threat.”</p><p>Rook began to spin a portal, biting his lip in concentration as it expanded to show Aerus’s room. “You’ll let him go back through here, <em>never to hurt him again</em>, and… and you can do what you wish to me. Anything, at all. Take me instead of him, and I’ll obey you.”</p><p>“Anything is a strong word… but very well, if you insist. Was nice getting to know you Aerus. Come back around if you ever do fancy seeing him again, and we can have some more fun together.” Aerus shuddered but said nothing as Cassius cut the ropes on his wrists. Rook ran towards him and let Aerus lean against him for support as his back burned from the smallest movement, he pressed a long, desperate kiss to his lips before helping him pull his shirt on and concentrating his energy on the portal once again. “I love you,” Rook said to Aerus. “Don’t forget me. Go, though, before he changes his mind.” Aerus nodded and kissed him one last time before limping towards the portal and stepping through. And then he was gone, his blood staining the floor the only evidence that he’d been there. </p><p>“Gods, Rook, you’re so… so selfless around him. Brave. A nice facade to put up, for a lover. Now let’s see what you’re really made of.” He pressed a hand against Rook’s injured shoulder, and he winced before his mind was flooded with- <em>Esme’s blank, glassy eyes; the fear pounding through his heart as he was sentenced to execution, the wood so close to his face, trapping him, suffocating him; the sound of Aerus screaming-</em></p><p>“You can’t even resist it,” Cassius said. “You always go to the worst, you’re not even trying to fight  me. C’mon, make it fun. Resist.”</p><p>And again- <em>Mika’s fearful eyes as he hurt them, his chest aching with sobs after leaving Aerus, his first kill and the guilt that had crushed him; Liakos painfully twisting the knife from his hands, he was caught, it was over; Cassius standing over him with his knife, he was suffocating in here, he was being crushed-</em> He tried to interrupt the barrage of memories flooding him, but the only things he could come up with were <em>personal</em>, even too much more so for Cassius to see, so he gave in to the fear and regret until past and present blurred completely and he lost himself in the pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wing Damage BTHB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassius goes out flying only for it to go horribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nothing matched the power Cassius felt when he was flying. Beating his wings in a steady rhythm, wind whipping through his hair and ruffling his wings’ sleek, black feathers. Up this high, he was invincible. No one could touch him, no one could bother him. And he was finally, gloriously alone. It was nice to be around people- well, to have power over people- but having a break away from everything else, and it being just him and the sky and the treetops below him felt wonderful. He disregarded the rain falling on him even as it soaked his wings and made it harder to fly- it was still worth it to be flying so high after not having truly soared over the treetops in so long. Thunder cracked and startled him, he stopped concentrating on the movement of flying and faltered, spiralling through the air until he caught himself a moment later. Adrenaline kickstarted his heart and he folded his wings again, this time purposefully, letting himself plummet through the air before he caught himself a few feet from the ground, madly flapping his wings to soar into the sky once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span> nothing beat this feeling. Not even that of holding a knife to a throat and watching the fear in someone’s eyes, or the dangerous dance of a duel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius flew higher and higher, giddy on the high that the risk and endorphins flooded him with. But before he even had time to scream, a bolt of lightning shot through the air and pierced his left wing, sending him hurtling towards the ground in a flaming mess of fear and pain. He cried out as he spread his burned, tattered wing in attempt to slow his fall, the pain spreading through his entire body. It wasn’t enough, he realized as the ground got closer and closer, and the last thing he remembered was a painful </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud*</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the ground before he lost consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke exactly where he’d fallen, his wounded wing still throbbing. No one had found him, no one had come to save him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had no idea how far it was back to the Piadiov base, or even what direction he’d need to go in. He conjured up a quick portal, not having enough energy to make it enough to go through, but enough for communication. “Someone please, please fucking be there,” he muttered. It took probably at least half an hour of painful, wasted concentration on the portal until Scarlett came by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, what happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You look half dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got struck by lightning… while flying… just come by and get me. Or open this on your side. I- I can’t right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She murmured a few words under her breath and the portal expanded. She stepped through and knelt beside him. “Gods, your wing… hm, the most experienced healer awake right now- considering it’s fucking 5 am right now and no one </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be awake- would probably be Ramel. They ok?” Cassius shrugged and then regretted it as moving his shoulders moved his wing and shot pain through his injury. “Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>awake at 5 am then? And as long as they’re competent they’re fine, I haven’t heard of them before but I’m not in the place to be picky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlett helped him up and he stumbled after her through the portal, still weak with pain. “RAMEL-” she yelled down the hall. They came in a moment later, mouth widening in a silent gasp of shock as they saw Cassius’s wing. “Fuck… give me a minute.” They flipped through their book to check the spell, because a mistake on this could prove to be fatal. Just a difference between a word or two. “It’s gonna hurt, like a shit ton. A wound this big… I mean I’d give you something for the pain but it wouldn’t help. Deep breath.” Cassius tensed as his wing exploded in agony, even worse than when it’d actually been hit, and couldn’t stop his scream even though he knew everyone would hate him for it so early in the morning. The pain burned through his entire body, the freezing, overwhelming agony of magic. It faded slowly and he sighed in relief, leaning back against the couch he’d been lying on. He stretched out his wing tentatively and was relived to find that it worked again, the pain nothing more than the usual soreness after flying for a long time. Cassius buried his face in his arms and let the tears fall where no one could see, giving himself a moment to break down and let himself be human for once. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Taunting/Get it Over With BTHB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassius fucks with Rook's head some more and helps him behave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can’t even control yourself? Can’t even stop me?” Cassius said amusedly. “Gods, you’re even more of a mess than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… fuck-” Rook buried his face in his hands as Cassius sorted through his memories again. “Get out of my fucking head-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aerus’s body pressed against his, legs entwined together and their lips meeting, the rush of pleasure and bliss that’d come with it all, Aerus’s hands reaching to the hem of Rook’s shirt- </span>
  </em>
  <span> “STOP- THAT’S NOT FOR YOU TO TAKE-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s in your head, it’s mine,” Cassius said unsympathetically. “From what you think of him though, I should have kept him around a bit longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- please don’t hurt him again- just- fuck-” Cassius was having almost too much fun with this, twisting around with his emotions and sorting through whatever came to his fancy. “It’d be so much easier if you weren’t so damn guilty over it all, a life is worth nothing if it isn’t your own,” he mused. “Or you could join them, if you’re really that guilty?” He whipped out his knife and pressed it against Rook’s throat, hard enough to draw blood. “Just one movement, that’s all it’d take…” Rook’s heart was pounding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods no it can’t end like this, he wouldn’t-</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it wasn’t worth the risk. “Please, please don’t kill me,” he said softly. “I- I’ll give you what you want, just don’t kill me.” “And what do I want?” Cassius murmered. “Control. Over me. And… and I’ll let you have it.” He winced even at having to say it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You know I already do… you just need to accept that. I can make it easier for you though, if you’d like.” It was pointless, anyway, to resist him. Not when he could see Rook’s fucking thoughts. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with,” Rook said defeatedly. Cassius nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. Rook guessed that he needed to touch him for the power to work- he’d need physical connection to so subtly manipulate whatever energies were in a person. Rook suddenly felt himself calming, not of his own accord, but his heartbeat slowed and he suddenly relaxed. He knew it was Cassius’s doing, but it still did make it easier. To just let him do whatever he wanted to him, to just watch it. As he forced him to relive anything and everything he wanted to see. He was still screaming inside, although he was still outwardly so indifferent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The sight of blood pouring from the back of the person he’d just shot, but they weren’t dead yet. They begged him to save them. But he shot them again, and again, feigning indifference at their screams that seemed to rip apart his soul. And staring into the lifeless, glassy eyes of the corpse left behind, he knew he could never go back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It almost felt as if he was locked in his body, unable to truly react and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>existing</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Cassius took control. He was still so numb to the situation, he should be crying, or something, but it was just… nothing. A fact, a fact that it had happened and that he’d felt guilt in the moment. Nothing more. And it bothered him that he couldn’t feel, gods why had he asked for it, it didn’t make it easier- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem like this is working too well,” Cassius murmured. “You’re still so terrified, you just can’t express it.” He frowned. “But you did ask me so nicely to make it easier. Hm… I’ll be back.” Rook nodded and sighed in relief as Cassius left and he was flooded once again with feeling. Guilt, regret, fear. All crashing over him in a wave, but it was better than that forced, fake numbness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was back all too soon, carrying a cup that Rook honestly didn’t want to know what was in it. “Here, drink this, it’ll help,” Cassius said, a dangerous gleam in his gaze. Rook’s eyes widened in fear and he backed away. “No I am not- I’m not letting you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked for me to make it easier and now you refuse? It’s too late to back out now, darling. Gotta stick with your decision.” The quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>chink</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Cassius drawing his dagger was enough for Rook to bite his lip and hold back his words. He wasn’t in the position to argue, nor would doing so be of any help. He took the glass from Cassius’s hands and downed it all in two sips, fear coursing through him because he had absolutely no idea what it’d do to him. The smell and taste wasn’t something he was familiar with, which was a surprise considering how many poisons he knew of, but at least it meant it couldn’t be too dangerous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should take a minute or so,” Cassius said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook nodded apprehensively, heart racing in terror. It was probably the longest minute of his life, waiting for it to take effect, with no idea of what would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel any different?” Cassius asked. “I-” fatigue suddenly overcame him, and he rested his head in his hands. “I’m fine,” he said unconvincingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is this shit?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Well we should hope it works well enough.” Rook nodded. Whatever it was they were doing, he just wanted it over soon so he could go take a nap or something. He missed sleeping next to Aerus, waking up in his arms. “Just… just make it fast,” he said. “Whatever it is.” He sat down and leaned against the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something was so wrong with him, but it didn’t feel that different. He should be scared right now though, of what would happen. It wasn’t the forced numbness of before though, not the eerie, false calm. More like everything was muted, overwhelmed by the lull of lightheaded nothing. Somehow it was worse. Because it’s not like it would go away right after a few moments, he wouldn’t get the relief in between of becoming himself again before the magic came back. “Why th’ fuck though?” he murmered. “I would’ve- you shouldn’t have- please just get me back to normal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No can do. That’d be beyond me anyway, you’re just going to have to wait. You do remember my promise though? Of control. Let me see what I want to see and hurt you if I wish and it’ll be over soon.” Rook nodded. “ ‘Kay. Just… just make it go away... after… after you’re done.” Everything was an effort, even just speaking without saying the first thing that came to mind. Cassius sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is easier like this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rook realized. He leaned into the touch and melted against the man next to him. He missed Aerus, he wished it was Aerus, but he could just pretend they were for a bit. He let his mind be taken to where Cassius wanted it to go, through things he could still recognize were horrible, but it wasn’t like it’d happened to him. Like he was watching it all happen to someone else, not feeling the guilt and fear of the moments. Of falling off the edge of the castle and being surrounded by guards, the rush of fear when Aerus contemplated executing him, Esme’s blood pooling over her body in the darkness, moonlight shining over her unmoving form and lifeless eyes. None of it was happening to him in the moment, just instead like reading it through a book. He closed his eyes and barely even payed attention to whatever he was being made to think. It wasn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not in that moment. And his past was weirdly disconnected, so he just enjoyed the break away from the pain. Not what he would’ve chosen to do- maybe try to learn how to make portals, to go see Aerus or even get away from this place. But it was good enough for now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Forced Floof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some forced affection... my poor, poor boyo Rook.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rook tried to fight the feeling, even as he knew it was futile. Between whatever he’d been given that was already starting to cloud his head, and the false calmness Cassius was forcing over him, he knew his body would give in soon enough. But this wasn’t right, he wasn’t Aerus, only Aerus should be touching him like this. He shuddered at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it all as he struggled against the influence of what he’d just been given. And what it’d do to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, darling, no need to look so terrified. Only I can hurt you, and I won’t tonight, I promise. This’ll just help you relax some.” Cassius wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Rook didn’t resist. He couldn’t, as the drug took effect. He had barely enough control over his body to even move, heart racing as he instinctively tried to push him away only to find his body was practically useless. “What’d- what’d you…” he attempted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve got you, it’ll be ok,” Cassius said softly. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>  for him to be talking to Rook like this, after he’d been hurting him so much earlier. But it was certainly preferable to that. Preferable to fear and pain, and blood pouring from his body. So he nodded and trusted him for now this time… he wouldn’t hurt him, he’d already said that. He’d been right, that Rook shouldn’t have been so worried before. He leaned against Cassius, resting his head on his shoulder like he’d done with Aerus, letting the other move him as he wished. Legs swung over his lap, arms at his sides. He was tired, so tired, and he felt safe here. Cassius ran his fingers through Rook’s hair, in calming, steady strokes. He was almost in that dream-like state as if before sleep, outwardly passive to Cassius’s touch yet craving it. Wanting, needing affection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He hadn’t been held like this in so long.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And it was easier to give in. Despite how he’d fought, it always ended up happening. It was better if it ended like this, with Cassius holding Rook close even after having hurt him only hours ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>  like this,” Cassius murmured. “We should do this more often.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rook looked up at him hopefully, hazel eyes big with want and adoration. All of it completely fabricated, but nonetheless a rush just to see how helpless this had made him. How suddenly dependent and clingy his boy had gotten, how he melted into Cassius’s touch instead of fighting him anytime he came near. It was cute, Cassius thought, how he was now. Like a fawn, wide-eyed and apprehensive. He wrapped his wings around him and Rook, drawing the two of them closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook reached out weakly to touch the dark feathers against his arm, Cassius placed his hand over his and helped him brush his fingers over his wings. They were surprisingly soft, and a smile tugged at Rook’s lips. Cassius ghosted a hand over Rook’s jaw and pushed just the smallest bit to bring him closer. Rook let him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was nice… so nice to be touched like this again. Even without Aerus.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But then their faces were close enough to kiss, and it was like an alarm went off in the back of Rook’s dazed, sluggish mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t right. I can’t let him- </span>
  </em>
  <span>a weak, strangled cry escaped from his throat as he tried to get away, tried to push them apart cause they were too close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cassius knocked his hand aside easily, there was no strength behind the movement, but didn’t draw as close when he spoke again. “What’s the matter, my little fawn?” It was impossible to tell if the concern in his voice was mock or sincere. It took him a minute, to realize Cassius was indeed speaking to him, and he frowned. It’d been something… what’d bothered him so much about being close to him, he wanted that. “Just…” he furrowed his brow as he struggled for words. “Just don’ kiss me,” he said finally, words coming awkward and heavy off his tongue. “I… touch me, yeah, just don’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius nodded. “Of course, dear.” He clutched Rook tight against his chest, arms wrapped around him and the feathers of his wings brushing his face. Rook melted into Cassius’s body, snuggling his head into the hollow of his shoulder and neck, and felt sleep overtake him as reality blended with unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Forced to Kneel BTHB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rook is learning the way of how things work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m fucking done, I’m not playing your games today,” Rook snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so, darling? I didn’t think that was your decision.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rook shuddered at the pet name, another thing he was stealing from Aerus, another thing he was twisting to something awful in his mind. He clenched his fists and bit back a retort, he knew it wouldn’t help anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, moonlighter? Gods, you’re such a coward. And if you need proof…” He reached towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON’T TOUCH ME-” Rook backed away in panic, rage simmering over his every word. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” He lashed out with his mind as Cassius lunged towards him, not even thinking of a spell but just desperately trying to get him away. A wall of energy erupted between them, crackling and hissing with heat. Fatigue swept over him as he struggled to keep it up, pain stabbing in the back of his head from the overextended effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, moonlighter, I didn’t know you even knew how to do that.” Cassius didn’t sound angry, more impressed than anything. He smiled. “You’re really that scared of me…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rook didn’t reply, straining from the effort and afraid that talking would be enough of a distraction for the shield to come down. Cassius sat down and simply just waited for him to tire. It’d happen in the end, he’d collapse from exhaustion or go completely unconscious from the effort; and then he could have his fun. It was better, anyway, to see the fear in his eyes. Because they both knew his failure was inevitable. Rook gasped for breath and held his hands out in front of him, as if to physically assist his mental effort, barely keeping the barrier intact and feeling himself only grow fainter. He felt himself slipping away from reality, and the shield sputtered in a wave of fire before giving way as he collapsed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius brushed a hand over his forehead, stroking over his hair as he waited for Rook to come to. “Wake up, darling,” he murmured. Rook turned away from the sound of his voice, curling in on himself and burying his face in his hands. “Don’t fucking- don’t touch me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, none of that, my fawn. You need to learn your place, let me show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” he was so drained, he couldn’t take this today. He stood slowly, painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you don’t have much of a choice here,” Cassius said, mock sympathy lacing his tone. He ignited a small fire in his palm and bit his lip in concentration as it grew larger. It burned the bright white of a magic flame, and Rook shuddered at the mere sight of it. “Fuck, please-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought this upon yourself,” Cassius hissed. “I thought you’d have learned by now, not to resist me.” He pressed his burning fingertips against the side of Rook’s neck, and he screamed at the burning agony that the touch brought. Cassius kept the fire going as he then ran the flame over Rook’s still-healing shoulder. “FUCK-” Rook gasped, shrieking at the pain and recoiling at the smell of his own burning flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cursed the tears falling- silently, thank gods- from his eyes and fought back the urge to beg for it to stop. It wasn’t like that would change anything anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your knees, now, my fawn. Where you belong,” Cassius said sharply, pulling his vatrabiar from the sheath at his hip.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> calling me that,” Rook retorted, ignoring the demand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you ever fucking learn that this doesn’t help you,” Cassius said. “I would think you’d know by now that I get what I want in the end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassius smirked. “For your sake, I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” He almost gently grasped Rook’s wrists in his hand, and then sharply- painfully- twisted his arms behind him, landing a well placed kick to the back of his legs. Rook cried out as he fell to his knees, and as Cassius leaned his weight against him to keep him from moving. He stood and unsheathed the vatrabiar, and Rook flinched in fear at the sight of the burning, fiery white blade, already tensing to run. Cassius looked him straight in the eye. “Don’t even think about it, little fawn, or it’ll be twice as many,” he warned. “Stay exactly where I want you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, how hard is it for him to just call me Rook?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, but the threat was enough to make him still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick slash arced over his back, the sharp bite and burn of the blade leaving him unable to suppress his cry. He leaned over and rested his head against the floor, not wanting Cassius to see his tears. Cassius grabbed Rook’s shoulder and pulled him back upright. “That was only one, we’re not done yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time you stopped fighting me and learned your lesson. And I’m going to do what it takes to teach you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade seared across his back again in a painful slash, and he screamed without restraint. Let it rip from his lungs even though it did nothing for the agony tearing through his body. He was past caring what Cassius would think of him, past caring about dignity. He just wanted it to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassius raised the vatrabiar again to strike, and Rook squinted his eyes shut in anticipation as he desperately cried out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cassius paused, just for a moment. “What was that, my fawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t… not again, I can’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t fight me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no point… you always win,” Rook said defeatedly. “Just… just for today, please, no more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassius nodded and sheathed the blazing weapon, stroking his fingers through Rook’s hair and tracing over the scar on the back of his neck. “I knew you’d learn,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You haven’t been behaving as you should be, my fawn,” Cassius said to Rook. His voice was gentle, but with the hint of a threat behind it. Rook didn’t want to know what he’d be doing, if he couldn’t fix whatever he was doing wrong. Cassius pressed a soft kiss to his head, and Rook flinched back and jerked away. “Hey, none of that now. But you see what I mean, then, don’t you? You still hesitate, to do what I ask or even just be mine like you should, when it isn’t even that hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay still, take it quietly, don’t resist.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s usually all. And you can’t even do that. I think… you might need a- a reminder, of sorts. Just to get you back in your place and help you remember just how helpless you are without me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook stilled against Cassius’s iron grip on his arm and leaned against him, trying to do as the other wished. Out of pure terror of what would happen if he didn’t. “No- I don’t need- I can be better, I promise. Master-” he added shakily. “Please, don’t- don’t punish me… you already hurt me today…” the pain was evident in his voice, and got Cassius higher than any drug he’d come across. Gods, the power of it all. How Rook was so helpless, so dependent on him. He’d once been so defiant but now begged without hesitation for mercy, for permission, for reprieve from whatever Cassius was doing to him. Cassius smiled. “I can’t let you off, it’s too late for that. But… if you cooperate after that, I’ll make it shorter. Follow me.” He didn’t look to see if his boy was following him, he already knew Rook would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook followed Cassius with shaking legs and a pounding heart, down two flights of stone stairs that got darker and dirtier as they went. The dungeons, Rook guessed, or whatever the equivalent was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This wouldn’t be so bad at least.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, it’d be bad, but he had experience with cold, isolation, and starvation. It’d been his reality for far too long, his only interaction being with his victims or clients, and not being able to afford enough food or a place to keep warm. Cassius unlocked the door and Rook bit his lip before stumbling in, hesitating before he slammed the door on Rook. It didn’t have a window or any light, no way to keep track of time at all. Rook leaned against the wall, resigned to however long Cassius would keep him there. It was no matter, and the darkness made the size of the cell almost irrelevant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boredom creeped into his mind as time went by, and he anxiously tapped his fingers together and tried to think about something other than the past few hours. Of Cassius pressing flaming fingers against his neck, back, and arms; each burn searing into his skin as he screamed when Cassius didn’t take off the heat and only intensified it. He just had to keep distracted, but it was hard without even being able to see anything. He tried to think of Aerus, but it was just painful at this point. He was just a memory of distant, faded happiness. Enough for Rook to know the ghost of joy, and love, and safety; but not enough for him to truly have had enough to hold onto and keep it close. And a liability. He’d gotten hurt because Rook loved him… and did he even love him anymore? They’d been away, for so long. And Aerus had probably moved on. He had free choice of any and every person in the kingdom, and outside of it. Rook was probably just a leftover, no one would choose a slum rat moonlighter over noblemen or princes. He tried to push the thoughts away, but it was like it’d implanted itself in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He probably doesn’t love me. But I miss him, although he probably doesn’t give a damn anyway.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the memories of Aerus, holding him, waking up in his arms, kissing him- they were all tainted now. By Cassius’s intervention, all he could think of was that these were no longer personal, none of his memories or thoughts were safe. And some way, even though it wasn’t his fault, it was as if he’d betrayed Aerus by unwillingly letting someone else see them. It was only to be used against him now, more leverage of the vulnerability that came with love. Rook buried his face in his arms and held back tears. It’s not like anyone would see him cry, but he still felt wrong just crying over this. Because Cassius was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> there when he was weak. For better or for worse, he’d be comforting him or forcing his thoughts away, or holding him. With no doubt it was horrible and invasive, but the freedom of his own mind hurt now. It was foreign, to not be thinking about leverage and appearances and whatever Cassius wanted to focus on. He eventually managed to get to sleep despite the relentless thoughts circling in his head, although he had no idea of how long it’d been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lack of stimulation was getting to Rook, with the lack of anything to focus on. His mind drifted with the hunger panging his stomach and the thirst parching his throat as his only way of passing time. He scratched his arms when he was plagued by the images of Esme dying, and as the fear before Cassius hurt him came back more vividly than anything. As his heart began pounding even though he knew no one could get to him here if they tried, and he slammed his head against the wall because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wanted these memories out.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He needed them out. Pain cracked through his skull and he bit back a scream, stifling it to a whimper. He’d drive himself mad obsessing over the worst parts of his life, the fear and pain he couldn’t change. Yet his brain always seemed to drift to it until he was practically all the way back there, and the pain wasn’t enough so his thoughts continued to spiral out of control. Watching the life leave Esme’s eyes and the blood pour from her neck, Aerus screaming as Cassius’s vatrabiar burned across his back, lying in bed one night finding he could feel his ribs poking so hard through his chest he thought they’d stab their way out of his body. Wondering if he’d die that night, or a million others. The loss of control when Cassius gave him too strong of a dose, where he couldn’t even move of his own accord and was a prisoner in his own body. He shuddered and covered his eyes, gasping and flinching uncontrollably. In fear of the mere memory. Gods, he was so weak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Aerus saw me now, he wouldn’t want me. He’d know how much of a coward I was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cassius came back, Rook was crying. He smiled at the sight of his boy in tears. It’d barely been 24 hours, and it’d been this easy to just leave him alone and break him down. Hopefully it was enough to make him just a bit more pliable, he might not even have to slip anything in his drink tonight to make him the kind of clingy and reliant that looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him. “Hey, come here darling,” Cassius murmured. Rook shied away from the light filtering through the crack in the door, it burned his eyes after so long in darkness. “Cass- master… gimme a moment…” He hesitantly pushed himself to his knees and then stood, head spinning as he did so. He felt so weak, and thirst tore at his throat. “Want any help?” Cassius offered out an arm for Rook to take, and he accepted gratefully, leaning against him. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I- can you please get me some water or something?” Cassius nodded and helped him out the door and up the stairs, back to his rooms. Rook sat down in their normal, oversized chair where Cassius liked to hold him or hurt him. It was dark, so any bloodstains that were left unattended were unnoticable. He heard a sink running and Cassius came back with a cup for him, and Rook gulped the water down gratefully. Thankfully it didn’t have the sickly sweet taste of the drugs Cassius liked to use on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius sat down next to him when Rook set down the cup and leaned against the cushions of the chair, wrapping his arms around Rook and pulling him closer. Rook instinctively turned towards him and wrapped his arms around Cassius’s neck, snuggling into his shoulder because </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods it felt so good to be held. To be touched.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even this way, even invasively and without permission, it was better than nothing. Better than what Aerus would now probably be willing to give him. “You ready to be good for me, my fawn?” Cassius said. Rook nodded. “Anything,” he murmured. “Just- just don’t leave me?” His eyes were all big and hopeful again, silently pleading with the other. “Of course,” Cassius said. “I won’t leave you if you’re good for me. Just do what I want and you’ll be fine. You’re safe with me,” he assured. Those words would have been revolting to anyone else, but Rook simply relaxed against Cassius and sighed in relief. He was too tired, touch starved, and scared to fight him anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Branding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rook was chained by his legs, kneeling on the floor, the position of submission all too familiar. Cassius had been oddly merciful towards him the last few days, and he was beginning to get scared about it. He’d stop if Rook begged him, and praise him for behaving, drugged him less, and pretended not to notice if he wasn’t perfect. But the devious gleam in his eye told that it had a purpose. Everything did, with him. But then he’d shackled him here and simply left him. He didn’t know how long it’d been- maybe an hour, maybe more. Probably a lot less, but the boredom and anticipation sent shivers of fear along his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cassius came back in, Rook flinched, not watnting to have to deal with him again. Not wanting to have his head sifted through, every memory or thought examined. Cassius bent down until their faces were almost touching- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck no he’s too close- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and said cheerfully. “I have something for you today. Wouldn’t you like that, darling?” He pressed a kiss to his lips, and Rook shuddered at the unwanted affection, recoiling away but scarcely able to move due to the tightness of the chains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. I don’t fucking want anything from you except freedom.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Although he’d never dare say that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever he’d planned, it wasn’t like Rook ever had a say in the matter, and he’d found it easiest to go along with it. Cassius left the room, leaving the door open- he never did that, so it meant he’d be back quickly. Sure enough, not even a minute later, he was back with something Rook couldn’t tell what was. It glowed at the end, and Rook flinched back as Cassius advanced towards him and he realized it was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>branding iron</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, love, don’t be like that. Stay nice and still for me,” Cassius murmured. “This is just a little... reminder... for you, my fawn. I'm not letting anyone else take you. You're mine, and this proves it for good.” With that he grabbed Rook’s wrist and flipped his arm over, pressing the iron against the exposed skin. Rook screamed at the pain exploding over his arm, futiley trying to struggle away from the nearly-molten metal. Tears streamed down his face as Cassius continued to hold it to his skin. The smell of burning flesh rose into the air, and he choked. Just when he felt faint from the agony across his arm, barely hanging onto consciousness, Cassius took the branding iron away. Rook glanced down at his arm and disgust shuddered through him. The burn mark, bleeding around the edges, showed a cursive </span>
  <em>
    <span>C.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another sign of ownership, but the first one that was physical rather than mental. Nausea twisted in his stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut. As if that could make it disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, fawn,” Cassius whispered. “Six to go and you’ll be done for today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No- master, please- I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to,” Cassius said. “Want me to make it easier, though?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They both knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>easier</span>
  </em>
  <span> just meant drugs to cloud his head and make him weak, and Rook fervently shook his head. “I’ll… I’ll be okay.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the room again and came back to him with a second, glowing iron. Rook closed his eyes and held his breath as his world was once again shattered by agony splitting through his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all a blur after that. A haze of burning pain overwhelming his senses, and screaming until his voice was hoarse, and Cassius whispering praise to him after each burn was finished. Calling him all those disgusting things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darling, fawn, love, pet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And when it was over, his face stained with tears and his arm with blood, he looked down to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cassius</span>
  </em>
  <span> spelled across his arm in blood-lined burns. He felt his head spinning, with disbelief or fatigue or disgust he didn’t know, but he instinctively tried to get up. To run? Hide? He didn’t know. But whatever it was, he pulled sharply against the restraints and let out a whimper of frustration when they didn’t give. “Master-” he said hoarsely. “Please- lemme up? I- it’s done, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius smirked at the look in his boy’s pain-clouded eyes, the desperation in his tone and how quick he’d been to call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>master.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was all absolutely perfect, and he caressed Rook’s jaw with a finger, turning his head to force him to look up at him. “You did wonderfully, my fawn. Yes, it’s over now. Will you be good for me if I let you up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master, of course. Whatever you want,” Rook said, the words bitter and wrong in his mouth. He fought to keep sarcasm out of his tone, knowing he’d only be punished further for it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rook has to confront another fear, Cassius is bastard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If I remember correctly…” Cassius’s voice was soft, and threatening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When wasn’t it threatening?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “We never faced your other fear, right?” Rook froze. “Please, no-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you know your fear makes you weak,” Cassius said. “I’m helping you. Nothing hurts you unless I want it to, you need to know that.” He stroked Rook’s hair as he said this, holding him too close. But Rook knew better than to resist the unwanted touch, forcing himselt to stay still. “Please,” he said. “Don’t make me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Cassius smirked, pulling Rook onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. His telepathy worked best with contact, but they both knew that wasn’t the reason for the touch. “What even scares you so much about snakes, though? They’re tiny, and there’s an antidote for the venom. Yet you </span><em><span>beg</span></em> <span>not to have to face them.” He conjured a snake out of midair, wrapped around his arm. Rook scrambled away on instinct, not caring that he’d be hurt for his disobedience later. He jerked back away from it and sprinted to the other side of the room, heart alight with terror. “Really, my fawn, I can feel your fear across the fucking room. Why is it?” He roughly pinned Rook to the wall of the cell and pressed his knife against him, the flat of the blade firm against his neck as he shackled him to the wall. The snake was still on his arm, barely a few inches from Rook. It could strike out at him if it wanted. He squirmed away, thrashing as he was forced into the chains. “No- don’t-” he pleaded. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Cassius hissed, and took Rook’s hand in his and memories began to flash through their heads, his whole life on a quick rewind until the man found what he wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rook was probably around ten, at the time. He’d climbed the tallest tree he could find to avoid being caught for stealing food earlier that day, eating his lunch in the highest branches. He hadn’t been in Hekillios very long, hadn’t known that snakes were so much more common- and dangerous- than in Vykara. When he’d seen it, he’d grinned and stroked its back, the feel of the scales smooth and bumpy against his fingers. A moment later, it’d struck out and bitten him, pain shooting through his hand. Nausea and fear had swept over him, and he’d fallen with a painful thud to the ground. He was almost too weak to stand, by now, sobbing as the pain in his hand spread through his entire body. He’d stumbled to try to find someone to help him, collapsing as he tried to run. After that, there was nothing. Not until the pain of magical healing had set his body alight, forcing him to consciousness with the sheer agony of it all. He’d been lucky to have been saved that day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling,” Cassius said. “A bit of pain is nothing.” He pressed an invasive, unwanted kiss to Rook’s lips, making him shudder as he tried to twist away, the shackles holding him in place. “And you did make it after all.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I wish I hadn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d forgotten Cassius could still hear his thoughts. “But I’m glad you did, my fawn. You’re exquisite. You feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>strongly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so openly, and it’s wonderful.” And he begged so nicely for Cassius, made him feel a high of power unlike any other. Cassius turned to leave, winking at his boy before slamming the door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d left the snake behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just one,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rook told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But that did nothing to calm his rapidly vibrating heart, and the fear making him weak and shaky. If not for the chains, he might have even collapsed by now from pure terror, adrenaline drowning out his thoughts with the utter urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A moment later, the room began to fill with </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>all already near him. Conjurings. He screamed and thrashed against the chains, knowing it was useless but trying just the same as his wrists chafed against the cuffs until they bled. One of them slithered over him, wrapping around his ankle. Rook tried to hold back another scream, not wanting to provoke it. Tears rushed down his face, he sobbed in utter terror and cried out at the sharp pain in his ankle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he was going to die this time.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision blurred and he forced it straight, his leg throbbed as the pain spread like it’d done before. He screamed his pleas, not knowing if Cassius was even near. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE- PLEASE COME BACK-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sobbed, desperate to be saved. Time began to fade, he drifted in and out of consciousness, only awoken by the pain of each bite piercing his skin and by the fear that rushed along with it. He’d lost track by now… seven, ten, twelve? Too many. He’d already be dead… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna die,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s either gonna save me or I’m gonna die.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gasped for air, trying to stay conscious, but the pain and fear swept him under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain spread through his body, searing through every inch of him as his flesh tore apart and stitched itself back together with the slow agony of a healing spell. Rook trembled and sobbed, trying to stay still for the person healing him but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt so much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When the pain had finally drained from his body, he felt himself being lifted. Too exhausted to resist, he wrapped his arms around their neck and let himself be carried bridal style. Cassius brushed his hair off his forehead, hands ghosting over Rook’s face, and sat down, keeping Rook in his arms. “I ought to do this more often, my fawn, if you need me so much afterwards.” Rook tried not to flinch at the sound of his voice, curling in on himself. The remnants of adrenaline and panic had left him still jumpy and tired, and he relaxed against Cassius’s arms. It was better to be touched than to be hurt, so he’d take it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bounty on Their Head BTHB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rook had finally escaped Cassius. He’d rented himself a tiny apartment outside the capital of Vykara and had settled into a routine. He’d gotten a job as an apothecary, and had found he liked helping people much better than killing them. He was walking home now, a box of tea and a paper-wrapped loaf of bread in his arms along with a few spare vials of a vitality potion he’d made. He wanted to take the potions home and save them for a day he was especially tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was that moment when he heard the quiet nocking of an arrow and turned to see a crossbow pointed at him. Rook flinched and stuffed his things into his satchel, slowly raising his hands into the air. He didn’t want trouble with this person, and figured the arrow was either explosive or poisoned. Death wouldn’t be worth it if he failed to get away. “D-don’t shoot!” he stammered. “Please… I’ll do what you want.” He was already immediately backing down, as he did now at the first sign of danger. If he pleased the person with the knife, he might get out alive, he’d found that’s how it worked. The person laughed. She was hooded and dressed in all black, with the silver insignia of a bounty hunters’ association pinned on her jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a hard one to find,” she said, already imagining the hefty sum she’d been promised on Rook’s return to Carovnik Piadiov. “Rook Asterion, right?” He nodded shakily, and before he could even promise to behave for this person, he was grabbed harshly by the arm and yanked close towards her. “Here’s how this’ll work,” she hissed. “Come with me and you’ll get back to him in one piece. Resist me and the only promise is that you’ll make it back mostly alive.” Rook paled, trembling. “I- I understand,” he managed, eyes wide and terrified. He didn’t have to guess to know the bounty hunter was referring to Cassius, and tears burned at his eyes just thinking of being back with him. “Good,” she said. “Then we shouldn’t have too much trouble. Give me your bag.” Rook handed it over, wincing. His journal was in there. She rifled through it, then looked for a fake bottom, sifting through its contents. She took out the vitality potions and his knife and then handed it back to him reluctantly when she found there was nothing else of much interest inside. Rook slipped the strap over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold out your hands,” she commanded, clearly not one to waste time. He pushed his sleeves up and bared his wrists, and she quickly cuffed them together in a smooth motion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sudden, harsh jerk to his shoulders hurt, but he didn’t show his pain. Somehow he knew she wouldn’t react well to any signs of complaining. “Follow me. Any sign that you’re even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> of running off and I’ll shoot.” Rook nodded and she grabbed the long length of chain attached to his handcuffs, leading him behind her. They walked miles, he didn’t even know where they were going. His throat was parched, but he didn’t dare ask for water. They didn’t stop until they were practically in the middle of nowhere. The nearest sign of any other life was barely a dot on the horizon. The bounty hunter, who hadn’t spoken to him the entire time, got out a canteen and drank before finally passing it to Rook. “Don’t drink it all,” she said. It took all the restraint he had not to, he guzzled a few sips before forcing himself to hand it back. “Thank you,” he said quietly. It was a small mercy, but definitely one she hadn’t had to give him. She sighed quietly, sitting on the ground taking out one of her butterfly knives and flipping it in quick, complex patterns as she waited for Cassius to meet them. It should be a few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, only a minute later, a portal opened and Cassius stepped through. He approached the bounty hunter first, shedding the large bag he was wearing. She opened it to find it full of gold bars and nodded solemnly, slinging it over her back and leaving. She clearly wasn’t one for words. Cassius then turned to Rook with a wicked grin and ran a hand down his jaw before forcing him into an embrace, holding him tight. “I missed you, my fawn,” he said. Rook couldn’t even reply, frozen in fear and the crushing weight of disappointment. He forced himself still at the touch, as he had practically trained himself to do by now. He’d been so stupid to think he could escape. And that was when he began to cry. He sobbed, going limp in Cassius’s arms and crying into his chest. He shook in fear but it was either him or nothing, and he was too weak to go without the touch. “Good boy,” Cassius murmured. “Let’s get you back home.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dehydration BTHB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Of all the punishments Rook had expected, it wasn’t this. He wasn’t drugged or whipped or touched everywhere he didn’t want to be. His brand didn’t get burned over again, nothing new was carved into him to remind him of his place. Of his ownership. Cassius barely even sifted through his memories, he’d taken five minutes to look through his head before dragging him down the steps and throwing him into a cell. The door locked ominously, with a soft click of metal on metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook curled up on the floor, fear only intensifying each minute he was left alone. He anticipated Cassius to come back soon, figured that he’d hurt him or make something terrifying appear right before his eyes. Or taunt him for his memories, or his fears. Make him guilty like he did usually, make him guilty until he cried against Cassius’s chest or begged him for punishment. He was almost ashamed of how he’d acted in the past, but he’d needed to. It was best that he survived despite any humiliation, best that he bent rather than broke. And he did deserve it, he knew deep down. Cassius was fixing him, in a way. Rook needed the pain so the guilt wouldn’t swallow him whole, but that didn’t stop terror from aching in his chest and making him tremble. He didn’t start to calm for hours, but boredom finally crept into his fear. Whatever happened would happen, he would almost rather have </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen than just being bored. Yet nothing came. No pain, nothing. He tried to summon up his powers and play around with fire just for something to do, but sure enough, the collar Cassius had tightened around his neck once he’d gotten back shot pain through his head when he even attempted to use magic. He slumped against the stone wall and sighed, resigning himself to a long wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, he didn’t know if it’d been hours or days. His throat was parched, he was dizzy from not sleeping. He was too terrified to sleep. Even when he was awake, images haunted his mind. Of blood spilling from Esme’s throat, Aerus’s screams when his back was sliced open by Cassius’s burning vatrabiar, the pleas of his victims. Some of them had screamed, tried to get help. He’d already shot them and escaped down some alley or nook before he’d even heard footsteps. Some had begged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have a family. Please don’t do this. If it’s money you want I can pay. Please, have a heart.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d watched their blood pour from their injuries every time, always more blood than he anticipated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Had shot them clean through the neck and if that didn’t kill them he’d stabbed them in the heart. There was no use in drawing out the suffering. Guilt plagued him at just the memories, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he needed pain, he needed it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He deserved to have been taken again, deserved it all for what he’d done. If he wasn’t being hurt, he could hurt other people, it was either one of those two or death. He’d found hope for a while making potions and medicines, had hoped he could turn his life around and help people for once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods know how that turned out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He let out a weak cry that died at his aching, dry, lips, barely able to make a sound. He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms, and sobbed silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was nearly desperate. He’d lost track of time, unable to sleep other than when his body basically shut down from exhaustion. He was constantly dizzy, head spinning. His mouth and throat were so dry, even his lungs. It hurt to move, to breathe. It felt as if the energy was sapped from his body slowly and surely, he simply lied on the floor and tried not to think about the death that most likely awaited him. Hunger clawed at his stomach but was practically nothing next to the need for water that felt like it reached his very bones, sucking them dry. He suddenly realized he’d even prefer to die around that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span> than to die alone here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius, reading Rook’s thoughts along with sensing the flickering, feeble force of his life energy, had decided this was enough for now. He opened Rook’s cell, a large glass of water in his hands. Rook glanced up at him, noticing the water and letting out a small, ragged gasp. He moved to approach him but could barely even stand, legs wobbly and weak. “Now, now, my fawn,” Cassius said gently. “Don’t be in such a rush. I’ll give it to you when you’re ready. Besides, I can’t have you wasting your energy.” Rook was silent but his eyes were pleading, he looked somewhere between despair and anger as he resisted the urge to just lunge at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know you’re listening, please. I can’t talk right now, I can’t, but master please, please give me the water.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It felt horrible but somehow rightfully so to be begging to him so soon, humiliating but at least familiar if nothing else. At least it could ease his pain. “Good boy,” Cassius said softly, carding a hand through Rook’s hair and holding the glass to his lips, tilting it slowly. Rook reached up and took it, guzzling the water in long, quick sips. It was a relief, even more than he’d anticipated, the coolness rushing down his throat and soothing his pain and exhaustion. “Thank you, master,” Rook said softly, voice still a bit hoarse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius just nodded. “If there’s a next time, it’ll be a week,” he said casually, as he scooped Rook up into his arms bridal-style. “I don’t care if you would die down there, if you try to leave me again you’ll have deserved it.” He dumped Rook onto his couch and sat down, letting his boy curl up into his lap as he normally did. And he did indeed, not having forgotten what Cassius would want. He let himself accept the comfort this time, as Cassius held him close. He didn’t just force himself still or try to detach himself from the situation, but melted into the touches, humming softly. Cassius ran his fingers through Rook’s fluffy hair and wrapped his wings around him, pleased at how compliant he’d become. He’d slipped back easily into obedience, it seemed. It’d be nice to break his heart the next day when he hurt him anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook was surprised that Cassius was still holding him a few minutes later, that he didn’t want to just discard him and move on with the night. He held him tight, almost protectively, and combed through Rook’s hair gently. Rook snuggled up next to him and tried not to think of Cassius’s cruelty, tried to push it out of his mind because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the touch. He’d been so lacking of contact in Vykara, good or bad, and this was better than nothing at all. “Good boy,” Cassius murmured against Rook’s neck as he pressed an unwanted kiss to his collarbone. It took all he had not to shiver at the unwelcome intimacy. “Thank you, master.” His voice was detached, without the warmth or sincerity, how he usually accepted praise. He felt calm serenity wash over him a moment later, he knew it was his captor’s doing. Rather than resisting it, he accepted it this time. He let himself relax into the dulling of his mind, melting into the man he was sprawled on top of. His legs were draped over the couch and his head rested against Cassius’s chest. They were silent for a while, although comfortably so. Other than Rook’s hunger, but he knew better to ask for food. He would be given food when he’d earned it, or just to keep him alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing beautifully, darling. Kept yourself nice and pliable for me,” Cassius mused. “It’s a wonder you lasted out there.” Rook forced himself not to tense, keeping his body still and trying not to resist the touch. “I- I was able t-to handle myself fine…” he said quietly, gaze downcast. “I-uh- I do know I deserve to be with you though,” he added nervously. He knew he’d probably be whipped until he couldn’t even stand if he didn’t. “I’m glad to be back with you, master.” The words were revolting, but he was used to saying things that held no true meaning. Just to appease the person with the power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius grinned, pleased with the way Rook bent so quickly to his whims. “Good,” he said. “You’re being so good, my darling fawn. You never should have left, isn’t that right? Then you might have earned a bit of mercy.” Rook stiffened slightly at the mention of mercy, knowing this meant pain was coming. He began to shake, nervous already for what might happen to him. Cassius only tightened his grip. “Stop that, pet. You know you deserve it.” Rook couldn’t stop, he just couldn’t. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I- I’m sorry, master. I know I deserve it, I deserve all you give me… I just- I just don’t wanna hurt…” he said. “I’ll be better, I promise, I’m sorry…” Cassius nodded his approval, gently tapping his fingers over Rook’s back repeatedly. “I know it’ll hurt, darling. But you’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you? I’ll heal you afterwards and all, it’s just a lesson. Can’t have you running off on your own.” Rook clung to Cassius, burying his face in his chest. He hated his own vulnerability but he craved the touch, needing it. “I understand, master. T-thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, darling. You know I just want to keep you good.” Rook simply nodded. “Mhm… can I sleep now?” He was too exhausted to continue this act, and he felt at least safe enough to doze off for a bit with Cassius in this affectionate of a mood. Cassius brushed a lock of hair from Rook’s face, gently stroking a finger along his jaw. “Yes, pet, you can.” Rook thanked him in a quiet murmur before finally letting his exhaustion overcome him, slipping away from consciousness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Too Hard on Them BTHB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rook finds Cassius has gotten a replacement for him, and the two get acquainted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rook was asleep in Cassius’s arms for a while before he was shifted and picked up, he awoke slowly at feeling the movement and snuggled against Cassius’s chest. Cassius raked his fingers through Rook’s hair, noticing that he was awake but not setting him down. He pried open the door to Thorne’s cell, which they’d now be sharing, and set Rook down on the empty cot. Rook didn’t open his eyes, curling up on the cot and hoping to be left alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorne glanced up in horror from where they were chained kneeling on the floor, shocked that he’d brought someone else. Cassius just smiled at them. “I got my fawn back,” he said to them. He had indeed mentioned Rook to them a few times, mostly talking about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was compared to them. “He’ll show you how to behave, darling.” Thorne tugged against their restraints, hands clenched into tight fists. “Don’t call me that,” they snapped. Cassius backhanded them hard and Thorne tried to reply, only to find that their voice was simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They tried to yell at him but nothing came out, and they sighed in defeated frustration, averting their gaze from Cassius in some mix of embarrassment and anger. “Better. You can have your voice back for now, but if you misstep again then I’ll take it away for more than just a few seconds,” he said, the threat vague but definitely real. They just nodded, and with that, Cassius was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook had been silent since he’d been set down, not wanting to remind Cassius he was there and then having a sudden barrage of anger released at him. He noticed he was gone and then looked up, waving shyly at Thorne. “Hi, uh, I’m Rook,” he said, taking the top blanket off the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders as he spoke. Their wings were gorgeous, a dark violet, and he tried not to stare. “I’m Thorne,” they said. “So you’re the one who was before me?” Rook simply nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t know he’d taken you. I’m sorry… it seems he’s even worse to you than to me.” They shrugged. “It’s not like it’s a contest, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Rook just seemed so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, grief showing in every word and movement now that he was alone, now that it wasn’t being hidden by his fear. He was so godsdamned </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> to try and get a life, he shouldn’t have tried because now it was all gone. Thorne wished they could comfort him, but didn’t know how, so they said nothing for a while. The silence was tense, both of them afraid Cassius would come back as well as being just a little bit afraid of each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook was freezing, shivering under the tiny blanket. He would already be crying if not for Thorne being in the room with him. They weren’t doing very well themself, he noticed the bloody lash marks tattering their back when he got up to sit next to them. He’d feel bad to be on the bed when they were on the ground. Thorne smiled grimly at him, nodding their thanks. “Of course,” Rook said softly. “Gods… I really am so sorry for trying to leave. I didn’t know he’d pick another, especially so fast…” He sounded heartbroken, guilt squeezing his heart painfully. He might as well have hurt Thorne himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just shrugged. “Like I said, it isn’t your fault.” Yet, they did seem upset with him, and they were in a way. They pitied him, but having Rook here, having someone so compliant, would only thin Cassius’s patience with them. They’d be hurt more, Rook being used as an example of perfection. He might even make Rook hurt them, they figured. Rook could tell they weren’t in the mood to talk anymore, and they settled into an awkward, tense silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the door opened with a screech. Thorne hadn’t been able to sleep at all, but Rook jerked awake at the sound of metal on metal. He’d been fast asleep. “Good morning, pets,” Cassius said with a twisted grin. “Did you have a good first night back, my little fawn?” Rook simply nodded sleepily, sliding off the bed to kneel on the floor as he was supposed to do when Cassius entered a room, or just when he wasn’t given instructions. Cassius stalked over to Thorne, twisting a hand through their thick, fluffy curls and forcing them to look up at him. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson yet?” It’d been two days of this, maybe more. Their legs had gone numb, yet they still </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they were weak with exhaustion and thirst. They sighed and nodded slowly. It was useless for now, with Rook kneeling there so innocent and adorable. It was both unnerving and infuriating to see how he snapped to perfect compliance as soon as Cassius was around, instantly becoming pliable and silent. They wondered how long it’d taken for Cassius to get him like that, if he’d fought like they were doing or if he’d just decided to make it easy on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to hear an answer, love,” Cassius said, tacking on the pet name at the end purely because he knew they loathed when he did that. They stiffened, wings fluffing up a bit, but didn’t say anything for a moment. They had to stay alive, they had to. “I- I’ve learned,” they said quietly, unable to look him in the eye. Rook glanced over with sympathy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was my fault, I never should have left. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cassius bent down to unlock Thorne’s restraints at last, and they collapsed on the floor. “You’re right, Rook,” he said. He looked up in surprise. Cassius almost never used his name anymore. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>your fault. You never should have left me, hm? Now they’re in pain just because you couldn’t stay where you belonged, where I took care of you.” Rook let out a weak whimper, burying his face in his hands. He knew it was his fault, he didn’t need to be taunted. Cassius prodded Thorne with the tip of his foot. When they didn’t even look over at him, he rolled his eyes. He supposed he could give them a break for now. After all, he needed to get reacquainted with Rook. With that, he took him by the arm and led Rook out of the cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Cassius silently, and was surprisingly taken outside. The area was fenced, but it was a large field dotted with flowers and plants. “Thank you master,” he said quietly. He’d done nothing to deserve this, which of course put him on edge. “Don’t thank me yet, darling,” Cassius responded. Rook flinched, expecting pain, which only made Cassius laugh. “I’m not hurting you today, my fawn. I just need some work done.” He handed Rook a glass vial with a cork stopper. “I want you to draw the energy out of these plants until the jar is filled. If there’re any animals nearby then draining them too will get it done more quickly. I don’t want to see you inside until you’re done, although if you try to escape I can and will break your legs.” Rook nodded. “I- I won’t escape, master, I- I was stupid before, I know not to. I’ll be good,” he promised, trembling. “Then get started.” With that, he was left alone. He started on the process immediately. It hurt, any kind of magic like this- transferring or removing energy- hurt like a bitch. The pain started out slow and dull as he drew energy from the air and plants around him, but built in his body the more he took. Putting it into the jar didn’t lessen his pain any, and by the time the jar was a quarter way filled, it hurt almost as much as a healing spell, like fire was rushing through his veins but slow, and viscous. Molten metal, yet cold at the same time. But he had to get this done. He dropped to the floor, too exhausted to stay standing, and laid against the grass, sucking the life completely out of the plants, bugs, and birds around him. Before, he’d been only taking a bit from each, but he couldn't keep that up. It still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was sobbing softly as the jar slowly, slowly filled with the glow of pure life, and just as it was almost full, his head throbbed with a fresh wave of agony. He remembered nothing after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook awoke in Cassius’s arms, surrounded by feathers. His wings were wrapped around him, the tips brushing his face and neck. He reached up weakly to touch the feathers, and Cassius gently took his hand and helped him stroke along them. “You were so good for me, darling,” he said softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rook replied, not bothering to talk. It felt like too much effort</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt like he hadn’t slept for weeks, or like he’d just run miles after miles. He’d unknowingly emptied almost all of his energy into the jar as well. Even after a few hours of coma-like recovery, he was exhausted. Cassius nodded his understanding, having read his mind easily. He always could, but it came especially naturally when it was directed towards him like this. The nearly-full jar was set on a table, Cassius had decided it was good enough to count as complete. “You were very good for me, my fawn, I think that counts off from your punishment today.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>My what? You said you wouldn’t… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rook looked some mix between confused and heartbroken, going limp in Cassius’s arms and looking up at him with huge, pleading eyes. “Oh, darling. It isn’t your fault at all… it’s just. Thorne’s been rather stupid, acting as if they know better than I do, things like that. They don’t respond much to pain.” Well, their pain tolerance was horribly low, but they hadn’t changed their behavior much, if at all. “I figured it might help them to have someone else’s fate on the line, so you’ll be taking their punishments for a bit.” Rook curled up into Cassius’s wing, burying his face into his feathers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I understand, master.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked as if he were about to cry. “Good,” Cassius said, not noticing or caring about Rook’s devastation. “Then follow me, love. It’s time to teach my new pet a lesson.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. rook gets a tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rook gets a tattoo. (Tw noncon body mod)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Hehe rook gets a tattoo- noncon body mod (tattoo) tw, needles tw</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>Rook barely looked up when the door to the cell creaked open. “Your turn, darling.” Cassius’s voice was cold and expectant, a slight, wicked grin stretched across his face. Thorne, who was unconscious but not bloody at least, was dumped in the cell, and he motioned for Rook to get up. Rook stole a quick, worried glance at their motionless form as he stood, relieved to at least see their chest subtly rising and falling. He followed Cassius with a sharp claw of fear gripping his heart, trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius opened a door to a cell and motioned with a little nod for him to climb onto the table in the center of the room, and Rook did so with a sinking, terrified feeling building in his chest. “What’re you going to-”  His words were interrupted by a harsh slap across his face. “That’s not for you to know,” Cassius said sharply. “You’ll find out soon enough.” Cassius began tightening metal cuffs over Rook’s wrists, ankles, upper arms, waist, and neck; leaving him barely able to move an inch. Rook couldn’t stop trembling, he knew there was pain to come and he was already hurting </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>from a beating not even two days ago. Cassius hummed quietly as he got out a long, sharp needle, and a pot of ink. He dipped the needle in the ink and stabbed it right below Rook’s collarbone on the left side, eliciting a small gasp but nothing else from him. Cassius repeated the process countless times, stabbing deep into his skin with the ink and then dipping the needle again before stabbing again… the pain was bearable, for once, at first. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course, eliciting little whimpers and cries from his lips despite his attempts to suppress them, and he trembled at each pierce of the needle through his skin. It became less so as time went on. Every stab of the needle made Rook flinch back against the restraints, he just wanted this to be over, the rhythm of each stabbing pain not constant enough to be able to ignore it. But he could push his mind elsewhere, try to focus on other things. That was, until Cassius decided his mind would be fun to play with too. He could tell the pain wasn’t enough, even though this wasn’t really about the pain, so he toyed with his thoughts instead. He rifled through memories until he found something particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“150 people, hm?” Rook glanced up at him, head spinning from pain and exhaustion, head tilting in confusion before it dawned on him. Cassius slammed a hand against his forehead and pushed him back down against the table. “Don’t move or I’ll cut it all out of your skin and we start over on the other side,” he snapped. Rook winced and nodded slowly. “Sorry, master. And yeah… 151 actually,” he said softly. not wanting to be punished for a lie. “That’s a lot for such a helpless fawn like you,” Cassius murmured, not ceasing the steady pricks of the needle as he spoke. “But then again, the guilt ate you alive it seems. Still does?” Rook squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip to keep from snapping at Cassius to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out of his fucking head. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cassius forced him to remember what he was trying so hard to forget. Their voices, layered on top of each other. Most had blurred into a heavy weight of guilt, but he remembered many. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t, please. I have a family. Please don’t. If it’s money you want I can give it. Spare me, please. If there’s one ounce of humanity left in you… Gods… you’re just a child… you can be better than this. Please. Please don’t, don’t do this. You fucking monster. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rook began to sob, it was too clear, way too clear and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods why did he remember all of it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d shot them all, unable to listen to their pleas. It’d been their lives for his, but he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stay alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain of the needles were the only thing keeping him somewhat grounded, now. The only steady, bright comfort in all this of the blades stabbing steadily through his skin, and he was grateful for it. He didn’t even struggle, didn’t even fight the pain or the thoughts or anything. He deserved this, he knew it. Cassius wrapped a blindfold around his eyes around halfway through, deciding he wanted the end result to be a surprise. The pain was less manageable when he had nothing to look at, Rook just kept his eyes squeezed shut and tried to breathe through it until it ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain subsided a bit after an hour of Cassius’s slow, careful work. Rook felt the cuffs being unlocked and sat up slowly, pushing his legs over the table and swinging upright. Even that small movement made his head heavy and thick with a wave of nausea after laying still for so long, and he almost toppled over. Cassius stabilized him with a hand behind his back, and took off the blindfold. He put his other hand over Rook’s eyes, now. “If I let you see it you have to promise not to touch it, alright? We can’t have it getting infected.” Rook nodded weakly, he just wanted to be able to see again. Cassius removed his hand and pulled out a small mirror, holding it at an angle so Rook’s chest could be seen. On the top left the tattoo, still red around the black dots of the design, stood out clearly. It was a drawing of a sword crossing through flame, </span>
  <b>
    <em>MINE </em>
  </b>
  <span>printed across the blade of the sword in thick, bold letters. Rook tore his eyes away from it, face flaming along with the throbbing on his chest. His eyes burned with the threat of tears, and he barely kept them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now now, fawn, don’t be so upset,” Cassius said, scooping Rook up into his arms and then sitting back down on the table. “Your body is mine to do what I wish with it after all. You shouldn’t even care how you look by now. Such a pretty pet, though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty pet,” he hummed, tracing over the tattoo. Another forced symbol of ownership that made Rook fill to the brim with hatred whenever he saw it. But he said nothing, simply agreeing with a nod. The consequences of speaking his mind would be far from worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. What I Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tristan, Cassius's boyfriend, finds out that his boyfriend has a secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tristan awoke with an odd, twisting feeling in his chest, hearing faint echoes from below the room. Cassius was fast asleep beside him, his wings wrapped around them both. Tristan gently pushed them aside, pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead, and slid out of bed, going to investigate. He heard something downstairs more clearly when he left their room. Cassius had always said there was nothing down in the basement, but it sounded like </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he went down the stairs, he was horrified to find what looked like a dungeon</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A ring of keys hung from the wall, and Tristan took them off the hook and followed the sound of sobbing until he’d reached a door. He tried keys in the lock until one of them fit, and then the door swung open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the cell, Thorne was holding Rook, who was crying his lungs out, tight in their arms. They’d been gently trying to shush him, they didn’t want to wake Cassius, but there was nothing to be done. Rook was trying to stop crying, he really was, and he felt horrible for not being able to. But everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was so tired but couldn’t sleep from the pain, it’d been days since he’d gotten any rest. Cassius had been draining his energy for any spells he wanted, so he was beyond exhausted. Thorne hugged him close, letting him cry into their shoulder. Their wings were wrapped around him, so they were the only one to see the door beginning to open. They gasped softly and flinched hard, already expecting to be yelled at, and clutched Rook to their chest protectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were surprised to see a stranger peering back at them- who was equally surprised to see the two of them. Rook slid out of Thorne’s arms, eyes wide with fear at seeing someone he didn’t recognize. He thought Cassius might have sold him and Thorne- or worse, only one of them. He shifted to his knees in case that was what had happened, but Tristan only looked more concerned when he did that. He knew the position of submission meant that Rook expected pain, and winced at even the idea that he thought Tristan would hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no I’m not going to hurt you… gods, what happened?” He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what had happened, but he didn’t want to face it. “Did… did Cass do that to you? Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Rook nodded at him simply, and Thorne resisted the urge to roll their eyes. “That and much more,” they said. Tristan was shocked, mouth slightly agape. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cassius couldn’t do this. Not the one he loved, not his sweet, kind, loving boyfriend. Who’d helped him get through his time in captivity, who’d helped him resist their torturers- only to become just like them. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wish this all away. Rook and Thorne were still there when he opened them. He felt like crying, he felt like punching fire through the wall and burning this whole house down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods </span>
  </em>
  <span>what could he do about any of this? Cassius could just lock him down there if he protested too much… and he just didn’t know what to do. He had nowhere else to go, and he loved Cassius, but this… this changed everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck is he doing this to people? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he knew they would have no answers, and he didn’t have long until Cassius woke up. He turned to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry… I’ll be back.” He was shaking, and looked horribly apologetic. “With food, and blankets… anything else you need I guess… I don’t think it’d be good for him to know I know, about you I mean. But I’ll do what I can, I promise.” Tristan bit his lip, worried for himself as much as he was for the two prisoners. “I’ll do what I can.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Caught (Taking the Blame BTHB)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cass finds out what his boyfriend has been up to and decides to eliminate the threat to his crimes' secrecy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since discovering Rook and Thorne, Tristan had been back to see them countless numbers of times. Usually in the middle of the night, or when Cassius was away for one reason or the other. He’d brought down food and blankets as promised, along with washcloths and a basin of water, salve and bandages, paper and pencils for Rook, a small set of watercolors and clay for Thorne, and books. These had all been tucked away in a compartment Tristan had dug out of the cell wall one night and concealed with magic, giving the two the keyword to open it. So far, they hadn’t been caught, and Cassius had surprisingly stayed true to their promise about not looking at each other’s thoughts or memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was most valuable to Rook was simply just having company. Not that he didn’t appreciate Thorne, but it was nice to have someone else to talk to, someone who actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared </span>
  </em>
  <span>about him. He wondered why Tristan was putting so much at risk for him and Thorne, but he appreciated it beyond words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Thorne, they appreciated the distractions more than anything. With ways to occupy their time, their thoughts no longer plagued them constantly. They were able to escape from their own mind, to vent out their flashbacks through art and get it out of their head. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods </span>
  </em>
  <span>had they had missed sculpting. They’d made a few clay figures, a cat and a frog and a bird, and enchanted them. The cat was sitting curled in their hand or on their head most of the time, the bird liked to perch on Rook’s shoulder, and the frog just hopped around anywhere and everywhere. With no way to contain it, it’d been too risky, and Thorne had given it to Tristan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was one of those days. A break from the torment and pain, a reminder of their humanity. Tristan had come down with some food, tea, and a few shiny rocks he’d found in the lake; and had stayed to talk for a while. It was around 3 am. Rook was huddled up in blankets, leaning back against the wall, and Thorne was curled up in the middle of the cell. Tristan sat between the two and began to talk, a little report of the world they were missing. Mostly just the simple things- he understood more than anything that those might be what they missed most. So he talked about how the garden was beginning to have sprouts, how flowers were beginning to come up and the trees were starting to bud. How the birds and butterflies were back from migration and were flitting around everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rook was sketching a butterfly as Tristan spoke, trying to think of the last time he’d seen one. The clay bird had moved from his shoulder to nest in Tristan’s hair, and he was stroking it fondly as he spoke. Thorne was wrapped in their own wings and sat with their eyes closed, a rare, content expression across their face as they just imagined it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them heard the footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you DOING?!” Cassius yelled. The three of them froze. Thorne panicked and dropped the little clay cat in their hand, it shattered to the ground. Rook shrank back and tugged his blankets closer around himself, his eyes filling with tears and terror. Tristan stood, forcing down the fear rushing through him. “It’s my fault,” he said softly. “I went and investigated in the basement because I heard crying one night… and I- I couldn’t just leave them down there…” His voice quieted with each word, he tried to steady himself but he shook like a leaf in the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius was, needless to say, furious. “I trusted you,” he snapped. “These are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you had no right to even touch them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>people, </span>
  </em>
  <span>gods, what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This… this isn’t you…” Tristan stammered. Cassius cut him off with a sharp backhand to his face. “Don’t tell me who I am,” he hissed. “No wonder you’ve been so distant lately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Tristan by the wrist and dragged him down the hall, jabbing a finger in the direction they were going as a gesture for Rook and Thorne to follow. Tristan was shoved into a cell and chained to the wall, Cassius easily manhandled him into the restraints. The fact that his once-lover didn’t even fight him made him even more furious. He aimed a punch at his ribs before stalking away to get what he needed. Tristan doubled over, wincing at the pain and gasping for breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said softly to Rook and Thorne. “Don’t be,” Rook said. “Thank you, and gods… I just- I thought he’d be better to you.” Thorne just nodded, at a loss for words. They’d been expecting this to happen, but not this soon. They were terrified for Tristan, even more than they were for themself and Rook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius was back in a few minutes, with a red hot branding iron and a collar slung around his wrist. He whipped out a dagger in a quick, practiced movement and ripped Tristan’s shirt open, pressing the brand into his chest. Tristan let out a gasp that turned into a quiet, strangled whimper, and tapered into a scream. His chest exploded with pain, and he thrashed uselessly against the restraints, tears running down his face. It hurt a million times worse because he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cassius. He sobbed weakly when Cassius removed the iron at long last, limp in the restraints keeping him on the wall. The revolting smell of burnt flesh filled the room. Tristan’s cries were only fuel now to Cassius’s thirst for power, and he grinned wickedly. He flipped out his dagger once again and shoved it under Tristan’s neck, tilting his head up with the point. Tristan’s eyes widened in fear, and he barely even noticed as Cassius tightened the collar around his neck until his breathing was suddenly restricted to short, meager gasps of air. His mind was overridden by panic, then horror. “Too tight?” Cassius said with a little smile. Tristan nodded, face stained with tears. “It’ll be five lashes each for Rook and Thorne for each latch looser. But I’ll give you one free, I don’t want my newest acquisition dying in the night.” The collar was loosened a fraction of an amount, and Tristan was at least able to breathe now, although it was a struggle. “Any more?” He just shook his head. He wouldn’t cause Thorne and Rook pain just because of his lack of tolerance. If he’d been taught anything at the Agency, it was how to take pain. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Drowning BTHB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rook gets punished. :) tw for drowning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rook and Thorne did the best they could to help Tristan once Cassius had gone. They’d managed to heal the brand as much as they could without it being noticeable, and Tristan had barely been able to stifle his cry. The pain of the spell was better than that of the brand, but not by much. Thorne and Rook were lying exhausted on the floor when Cassius came for Rook around an hour later. Tristan was still hanging on the wall, barely clinging to a thread of consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius grabbed Rook by the arm and hauled him to his feet, his legs wobbled beneath him, he couldn’t support his own weight after having done magic not long ago. Cassius didn’t care, and dragged him to another cell, throwing him down and shutting the door behind him. Rook flinched at the sound of the door slamming. He didn’t yet notice the deep bucket of water in front of him, not until Cassius pulled him up to his knees and chained his hands behind his back. And then he realized what would happen. He struggled against the restraints and tried to stumble to his feet, Cassius pushed him down with a shove and shackled his legs together too. “Too late for that, fawn,” he snapped. “You should have told me he was giving you all those things that you didn’t deserve. You were very bad for not doing so, and you have to be punished.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With that, he grabbed a fistful of Rook’s hair and forced his head under the water before he could even take a breath. He didn’t panic, not at first, although the cold of the water was shocking. He was used to swimming, used to holding his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then his lungs began to burn. A little bit at first, that gave way to agony, that gave way to complete terror, primal and consuming. He thrashed and shook, desperate to get out of the water, his lungs felt like they’d burst in any moment, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cassius might kill him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was given relief. Rook coughed and spluttered, gasping for breath. “Ready to apologize, fawn?” On any other day, he would be begging in an instant. But Tristan had been Cassius’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he’d treated him like nothing. Worse than nothing. He shook his head and took a deep breath, and with that he was shoved under the icy water once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to conserve his breath, but his heart was already vibrating out of his chest with panic, and his energy was expiring fast. He ran out in seconds, lungs already filling with fire and pain. The fear made him thrash and struggle despite his attempts not to do so, and Cassius shoved him deeper with a laugh that was muffled by the water. Rook cried out, his mouth filling with water as he did so, and once again tried and failed at getting away from the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius counted out two full minutes before letting Rook up. He was even worse for wear than he had been, he violently coughed up water, his lungs </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he felt dizzy and sick. Cassius didn’t give him a break, grabbing his hair and forcing his head up to meet his eyes. “Alright, fawn, let’s try this again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please- I- I’m sorry-” Rook coughed again, hard, water pouring out of his mouth. Cassius hit him hard on the back and the rest of it came spilling out, Rook winced and kept coughing. “Sorry-” he gasped when he was finally done. “I’m sorry- master- please don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Cassius unlocked his restraints. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good enough. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scooped Rook into his arms, who was now trembling, and carried him upstairs, setting him on the couch in the living room. Rook instantly panicked, eyes widening in alarm. He’d be hurt for getting the furniture wet… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassius pushed him back down gently, Rook was weak enough that he didn’t resist the pressure and collapsed back onto the couch. “It’s alright, love, I put you here.” Rook just nodded, throat raw and lungs aching. He didn’t try to speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes master. Thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cassius nodded his approval. “Such a good little pet.” He stroked through Rook’s wet hair, and pulled him up into his lap. Rook melted into the touch, too exhausted and terrified to resist. His fatigue won over, and he fell asleep within minutes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>